Virtual reality has attracted progressively more attention, and many related products such as Google Glasses of Google and Hololens newly introduced by Microsoft have come up in the market. Such devices for displaying before human eyes bring us may brand new experiences. There are various virtual reality technologies, one of which is immersive virtual reality goggles. The principle of the immersive virtual reality goggles of current manufacturers is mostly as shown in FIG. 1, which goggles comprise: a first display screen 121, a second display screen 122 (or it may be a large piece of display screen divided into two display areas), a near-eye first lens 131 and second lens 132, the lenses projecting the contents of the corresponding portions on the display panel to the human eyes respectively. They further comprise a shell 110 for fixing and protecting the first display screen 121, the second display screen 122, the first lens 131 and the second lens 132. A buffer layer 140 is arranged at a portion of the shell 110 which is in contact with the human face, the buffer layer 140 being used for fitting closely with the human face so as to avoid ambient light to enter and also improve wearing comfort. The buffer layer 140 can be made of cotton, sponge, coat, resin and the like. Other components such as a control circuit, an interface, a power supply are not shown.
However, by using the above immersive virtual reality goggles, each eye can only see a small piece of display screen in front of the eye, or can only see half of the large piece of screen divided for use. Therefore the picture resolution is relatively low.